


Fresh pair of eyes

by languageismymistress



Series: Earth-Two Rogues [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: CSI Allen, Detective Mardon, Detective West, Earth-Two, First Kiss, M/M, Nurse Baez, rogues - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:20:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5973913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Barry,” Mardon was out of his seat and in kneeling down in front of him in a flash. His head bumping into Barry’s, cringing at how many times he can manage to embarrass himself in front of this man, his record was 7 in one sitting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fresh pair of eyes

Detective Mardon was known for a lot of things, his dedication to his work, his way with domestic victims, especially the children, the photo of his younger brother that he kept next to his badge to remind him why he did what he did. He was a strong determined detective, usually working solo bar the cases he would work with Detective West and Lawton. He was confident and good at what he did. So when Barry Allen, Senior CSI, would come and drop off reports, he didn’t understand why he would turn into a mess, looking more like a giggling school girl than the detective he was. The looks that Iris would give him didn’t help, she would talk to Shawna, her wife, and Shawna would often smile and mock him when they went for their weekly Friday night drinks. 

 

He looked over the notes of the latest Deathstorm and Killer Frost robbery, he had declined this weeks drinks, opting to stay in and get them caught once and for all, the criminals of this town were in need of a good kick, he hoped that Mayor Snarts curfew would work. It would help the Police at least get a fight chance. The others around him started to flitter out, Iris clapping him on the shoulder, making sure that he was okay.

 

“I’m good, go get out of here West, your wife is waiting,” He smiled, nodding to Shawna who appeared out of nowhere. An ability of hers that he wish he had from time to time.

 

"Working hard or hardly working, Detective?” Shawna teased.

 

“Get,” He shot a rubber band at her, missing and hitting Barry in the middle of his glasses, damn it. 

 

“Barry,” Mardon was out of his seat and in kneeling down in front of him in a flash. His head bumping into Barry’s, cringing at how many times he can manage to embarrass himself in front of this man, his record was 7 in one sitting.

 

“It’s fine, Detective,” Mardon hated that tone, the way he called him Detective compared to the more comfort and loving tones to those around him. 

 

“Have fun boys,” Iris waved to both of them. Mardon swore she threw a wink to Barry, but that had to be his own mind or dreams. 

 

“You’re not going with them?” Barry seemed curious, he hoped that it was a good thing.

 

“No, I need to get control over this Killer Frost matter,” He shook his head, straighten his back to stare into Barrys eyes. He could get captured by them, the spark against the green, the way that they danced with curiosity and wonder when he was talking, how they were as emotive as he. The glasses that he had hit were crocked, he reached out to straighten them, watching the red blossom on Barry’s cheeks. 

 

“Um, do you want a, um, hand? With the, ah, case?” Barry stuttered over his words, Mardon swore that his heart skipped a beat.

 

“Yeah, that would be great, I need a fresh pair of eyes to look over the matter,” He walked towards his desk, pulling over a spare chair for Barry to sit in, by him, next to him. 

 

Barry scratched the back of his neck, pushing his glasses back up his face, wrangling his hands together. Their knees knocked as Barry sat, apologising for nothing, Mardon just waved him off, sliding the file over between them. 

 

“Right, so the evidence that you collected pointed to no one, which is fine cause they rarely ever leave a trace not that you weren’t doing your job or slacking not that you ever slack and um, here,” He pushed the file under Barry’s nose, staring at the small moles on his neck, his hands resting on the desk, his back hunched over staring at the paper.

 

“Cute,” Barry caught him, Mardon blushed at his words.

 

“I, ah, said that out loud,” Barry blushed, Mardon wondering how far that went.

 

“Yes,” He nodded, Barry turning to stare at him, the light casting the perfect shadow over his face, amplifying his beauty.

 

“You think I am beautiful?” Barry tilted his head, and he had spoken that aloud.

 

“Very,” Mardon looked down at his lap, a hand tilted his chin to stare at Barry, those eyes light and colourful, his skin pale bar the redness, his tongue licking at his lips.

 

“Can I kiss you?” He whispered, grateful for the lack of people in the room, given them a form of intimacy for this. 

 

“Please,” Barry nodded, Mardon tilting his head as his eyes fluttered close, bumping his nose against Barrys.

 

“Hang on,” He pulled the glasses off of Barry, cupping the side of his face, his thumb running over his cheek, watching the red follow.

 

“Better,” Barry just nodded, leaning in close, their lips brushing against the other, Mardon slowly taking control, melding their lips together, his other hand pulling Barry in close, their knees bumping against each other. 

 

“Not again,” Barry looked down.

 

“I can fix that,” He slid his hand under Barry’s leg, pulling it over his leg, Barry standing with legs either side of him. 

 

“Better,” Barry nodded, sitting on his lap, Mardon wasting no time in reattaching their lips, he had wanted this for too long, many times he and Barry worked cases, listening to him perk up at the sound of interest, Mardon watching his hands wave around as he would explain things, talk of molecules and other terms that he did not understand but for this man, he would read all that he could to just get a glimpse of knowing what type of man Barry Allen was. His hands rested on Barrys hips, he was nothing but a gentleman at first. Barrys were on his shoulders, gripping onto his jacket, keeping himself steady. 

 

“Sorry to interrupt boys, I was just after my wallet,” Mardon knew that voice and was nto ready to face her.

 

“Ah, Iris, hi, um,” Barry stumbled, trying to stand and nearly falling, Mardons hands steadying him, Barry sat on the edge of Mardons desk, knees knocking against each other.

 

“Barry, Mardon, night,” She threw a wink, at which one of them he was not sure, not eager to find out either. 

 

“ahhhh,” Barry scratched the back of his neck, his hand nearly crashing onto his glasses.

 

“I think you might need these,” Mardon stood, carefully putting his glasses back onto his face.

 

“Yeah,” Barry smiled at him, beaming.

 

“Want to get dinner?” Mardon smiled back.

 

“What about Frost?” Barry played with his hands.

 

“Can wait,” He grabbed his gear, a detective was not one without his gun and badge, part of him needing Clyde nearby for courage.

 

“That sounds, yeah, good,” Barry nodded, straighten his clothes out, bumping into Mardon.

 

“Sorry,” Barry blushed.

 

“Don’t worry about it, sweetheart,” Barry blushing more, whether at his smile or the term of endearment he wasn’t sure.

 

“Let’s go,” Mardon held his arm out, Barry linking his, both men walking out with mild glances back over to the other.


End file.
